


After

by Ignisentis



Series: Beautiful, Quivering, Chivalrous Shambles [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, extremely soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignisentis/pseuds/Ignisentis
Summary: “I think this is my favorite thing,” Nicky says as he delicately cards his fingers through Joe’s damp curls. It’s hot and humid outside, a perfect day to stay in bed, and the weather is slowly creeping into their room as the sun shifts to stream through the slatted shutters.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Beautiful, Quivering, Chivalrous Shambles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991572
Comments: 28
Kudos: 277





	After

**Author's Note:**

> How much softness can I pack into something just over 200 words long? The answer may surprise you. 
> 
> A little ditty I wrote in the All and More Discord that I liked and wanted to keep for posterity It’s just this moment, caught between them, nothing more. But also everything.

“I think this is my favorite thing,” Nicky says as he delicately cards his fingers through Joe’s damp curls. It’s hot and humid outside, a perfect day to stay in bed, and the weather is slowly creeping into their room as the sun shifts to stream through the slatted shutters. 

“What, mind-blowing sex?” Joe teases, his words muffled. His face is pressed against Nicky’s chest, just how he likes it after Nicky fucks him so good: he always wants to hear Nicky’s heartbeat in his ears. It grounds him as his brain slowly comes back online post-orgasm.

“No,” Nicky snorts, tugging on Joe’s hair a little in admonishment. “This, after, lying here with you.” Nicky brings hand down to Joe’s chin to tilt his face up a bit so he can look into Joe’s eyes. 

Joe smiles, he can’t help it; looking at Nicky always makes him want to smile. 

Nicky traces Joe’s cheekbone with his thumb, pausing at each freckle and scar to rub a little circle over it before moving onto the next. 

“You always look golden after, Joe. Like you’re glowing,” Nicky whispers, a soft secret released between them.

Joe’s smile widens as he lets Nicky’s words sink into his bones, down to the marrow, where his body makes the blood that cries out  _ Nicky, Nicky, Nicky _ .


End file.
